


Roses are Blue, Violets are Red

by JFruit (orphan_account)



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I noticed there weren't a lot of fanfics of this fandom so I wrote it, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i hope it's not too bad, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JFruit
Summary: Life and Death have a complicated relationship. Things keep happening that push them away from each other, only for them to realize that it hurts too much to be apart.





	Roses are Blue, Violets are Red

Life glared furiously at Death, tears pricking his eyes."So you've been keeping this from me for years? Were you doing it just to hurt me? Did you think I was too weak?"

Death took a step back, hands shaking. "Life, I-I was only trying to protect you, I would never-"

"What, hurt me? Because you've done that. Several times. And over and over I try to help _you_ , I try to please _you_ , and nothing ever works. Why is it that I'm always the one getting hurt around you?" Life spits out, clenching his hands into fists and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sick and tired of being thrown around and left in the dark. Why doesn't anyone ever just tell me things?" 

Death felt like the world around him was suffocating him. He crouched down and covered his face with his hands, biting his lip and trying to hide the tears that had slid down his cheeks. "L-Life I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kept it from you, I should've-"

"Here," he said, void of emotions, and tossed the necklace he'd so dearly kept over the years back to Death. "I don't think I want to keep that promise anymore." 

"P-please life, I-"

Life stared at the ground as his particles faded away, transporting him to somewhere other than with Death. Death clutched the necklace in his hands as he cried, shoulders shaking and curling into himself.

It was all his fault. He ruined everything, and now he was __completely _alone_ , just like he had been decades ago.


End file.
